The Winx and their Guardian
by anubis93
Summary: Tasked with the protection of the princess from solaria Naruto must go to Alphea and master his chaotic magic as a hybrid of Fairy and Wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WINX AND THEIR GUARDIAN**

**THIS IS A HAREM STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM _DON'T READ__!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR WINX CLUB IF I DID I WOULD BUY THE RIGHTS TO DC AND MARVEL COMICS.**

**A/N: IN MY STORY NARUTO IS A FLIRT AND SOME CHARACTES FROM NARUTO WILL APPEAR IN THE WINX CLUB WORLD**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXXXZZ ZZZZZZ**

**STORY START**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZZZZZXX XXXXX**

**CH.1**

In the quiet city of Gardenia a flash of red light had illuminated the entire park for a split second sending chaotic waves of magical energy all through out the city. A boy of 16 years stepped out of the portal he had long blond spiky hair with streaks of red in it pulled into a wild ponytail. He had deep violet eyes and six whisker marks on his face three on each cheek. He wore a crimson trench coat with a black v-neck t-shirt and crimson cargo pants with black boots. 'Okay my assignment from Baa-chan was to find this being of power called the fairy of the Dragon fire and protect her while finding the identities of my fiancés and wooing them this is going to be a pain in the ass.' The boy passed his hand in front of his body and new clothes appeared on his body. The boy's new attire consisted of a loose fitting rust orange shirt, stone washed blue pants and blue air force one Nikes. Naruto flipped on his Magi-net P.D.A to figure put his agenda. It stated that these were his mission parameters. Step one seek out a fairy named Stella she has blonde hair and seems to have a thing for bright colors ranging from Orange to yellow, Next find Head Mistress Fairygonda and seek asylum while mastering your magical energy. Overall protect the Fairies from the Trix a group of sisterly witches who control Ice, Storms and Darkness. The boy looked up and swore in to the night sky saying "Damn you Sakura I hate this task you and head Mistress Tsunade came up with I will get you back or my name is not Naruto Uzumaki!"

Three days later Naruto came across a mysterious red head that was just Oozing magical energy and had a freaky blue rabbit like creature that seemed to be her pets. Naruto did not really pay her any attention until a vortex of Winx formed and a fairy with honey blonde hair and Amber eyes was fending off a Troll. Naruto burst into action and kicked the troll in the mouth and blasted him back with a gale force spell and saw the blonde fairy stare at him in shock. "Hello misses…"

"Stella."

"Ah Stella, the princess of Solaria huh?"

"Yes and you are?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki at your service."

Stella looked at the young blonde in wonder 'I wonder why his name sounds so familiar.' "So tell me Stella why was that troll attacking you?" Before she could answer Stella fell unconscious due to fatigue Naruto dashed forward and caught her and noticed she was quite beautiful, she reminded him of a beautiful sunrise but soon broke that line of thought and called out to the red head. "Girl, do you have a place where she can rest?"

The girl nodded and said "By the way the name is Bloom." Naruto knowing that his mother would kill him if he offended another red head quickly apologized and asked "Bloom do you know what this girl is?" Bloom answered in a positive sense stating that "She is a Fairy" which had Naruto wondering upon possible faulty Intel from Cloud Tower that his mother had sent to him. When they finally reached Bloom's house Naruto lay Stella upon the couch and looked worriedly at Stella. Bloom seeing an opportunity to coerce information out of the mysterious blond teen Bloom asked if he was worried about Stella. 'Worried about her I hardly know her if anything I am worried about failing the mission right?' Naruto using his smart thinking replied to Bloom "Anyone would be worried about a beautiful girl so how could I not be worried about her?" Unknown to the both of them Stella was awake and pretended to be asleep to know Naruto's real motives for assisting her.

Stella awoke to see a blond man with short hair and of average height walk in with a woman with shoulder length brown hair and an attractive figure who she assumed was his mate. "Bloom, who are these people?" Bloom went on to share with her parents how Stella had fought with a troll and how Naruto had assisted her in the trolls defeat after her story was told Naruto pouted and said "That's not how I remember it." Stella's chuckling brought everyone's attention to her as it was clear beyond a reasonable doubt that she was indeed awake. "Sneaky vixen you feigned being asleep so that I would carry you didn't you?"

Stella letting her mischievous side show said "I don't see why you're complaining about having your hands all over my body… unless you're gay." Naruto smirked and replied "Who said I was complaining especially when you tried to snuggle into my chest." While this was going on Bloom's face was trying hard to match the color of her hair. Naruto then held out a hand helping Stella up and spoke through his mind to her. 'Hey Stella do you think Bloom here could be a fairy because she is just oozing Winx from her pores.'

'Maybe Naruto I will check. On another note where do you come from and why did you help me?'

'It was an assignment from my mother Kushina Uzumaki the mistress of Cloud Tower, one I am beginning to like more and more.' Stella smiled and whispered in his ear if you are a good boy I'll give you reason to like me even more. Naruto shivered as her warm breath caressed his ear and sent a shock through his body as if some one was licking his whisker marks.

**XXX**

In another part of Gardenia the Troll that Naruto and Stella were fighting had contacted his Masters they were three girls witches to be exact sexy ones to. The leader had icy blue hair in a pony tail her sister had curly purple hair with blue highlights while the final sister had long flowing brown hair with some highlights that perfectly framed her face. To offer some meager assistance they summoned a hunter Troll and a Warrior Troll by the alley in which the original troll was.

The hunter troll used its large bulbous nose to sniff out Bloom's scent while Stella was busy teaching her about Winx. As Bloom failed at her attempt Naruto walked in and Bloom not expecting him out of some sort of reflex all the pens she was focusing on flew at Naruto in a high velocity of speed. Naruto acting quickly activated his flame armor and melted all the pens and quickly reformed them so that they did not stick to the rug. Just as the pens were fixed an implosion was heard and Naruto and the girls rushed out to see what had happened it turned out that the Hunter troll had found them.

Naruto and Stella had rushed into battle. "Stella you take the ugly Blue guy I have the other two." Naruto smiled sadistically and pointed at the yellow troll who originally assaulted Stella and said **FOX FIRE **which caused a torrent of ghostly green fire to shoot from his finger tips and burn the troll up making him scream in pain. The other troll named Bart unsheathed his weapon which happened to be a big double sided Axe. Naruto smirked and took out a small knife and sped toward the foolish troll.

**XXX**

Stella had flown to engage the Hunter troll which by breed was the perfect enemy for her powers and thanked whatever god gave Naruto the idea of matching him up against her. She casted a **Solar flare** spell which blinded the Troll and trapped him in a cage made entirely of concentrated sunlight. Not wasting a second Stella rushed to help her new friend.

**XXX**

Naruto was fairing well against this Troll and had slashed him up a good number of times to the point that any other species of being would have died from blood loss. Naruto pointed ant the troll and said the final spell that would end it life **FOX FLASH **a bolt of crimson lightening had shot forth from his finger tips and pierced the hard skin of the warrior troll and electrocuted him through his open bleeding wounds. Naruto turned to Stella who had slammed into him and tumbled over as Naruto got over the grogginess of being bum rushed at high speeds he noticed Stella was straddling him his last thought before being slapped to Lala land was 'I could get used to this.'

END

I noticed that on Fanfiction there really is not enough Naruto X Karui fics or Naruto X Tsume/Hana fics and I plan to correct that by making one of each in 2013 assuming the Mayan calendar was wrong like that guy who said the world would end on May. 1 2012.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WINX AND THEIR GUARDIAN **

**ANUBIS: Finally back with another chapter of my first Naruto x Winx club.**

**NARUTO: Hell yeah I wanna see more of that fairy stella.**

**ANUBIS: Well i could arrange that if you do the disclaimer.**

**NARUTO: Why do i have to do that you're the author**

**ANUBIS: Exactly now do it or I will have you have a shower scene with the guys from Red fountain Academy**

**NARUTO: You…don't…have the…balls.**

**ANUBIS: Sweaty from their workout from monster fighting class Sky, Riven, Timothy and Brandon turned on the warm water of the shower room. Naruto who was in their noticed that the other guys had entered the shower room and in a panic DROPPED…THE…SOAP! Sky looked at him with a gleam in his eye…**

**NARUTO: OKAY! I'll do it**

**ANUBIS: THANK YOU**

**NARUTO: Anubis93 does not own Me or the Winx Club fairies.**

**ANUBIS: now on to the show.**

**NARUTO: Jackass.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ch.2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke groggily with a bright red handprint across his face. 'Ow that hurt for a princess she sure hits hard.' Stella walked up to Naruto and helped him up "Sorry for hurting you Naruto the slapping was out of reflex a lot of perverts on different dimensions built that reflex." "Ah I see so any way Bloom have you heard of a school called Alphea?"

"Yes I have Stella just showed me the school grounds." Naruto then turned to Stella "Hey Stella did you sign her up?" Stella shook her head to say no but told him she would work it out Naruto sighed but nodded in acceptance. Naruto waved his hands in front of him and changed his attire. He now wore an opened black leather trench coat with an orange swirl on the back he was shirtless to show off his toned and lean muscles of his pectorals and his heavily defined abdominals, he also wore black leather pants that were loose around his legs with steel toed boots and a belt that had sniper bullets attached to it. Naruto gave a feral grin that showed off his longer than normal canines and said "Okay now I'm ready." Stella saw his new attire and could not help but lick her lips while thinking 'Wow he looks hot!'

Naruto opened a portal to Alphea and stepped halfway through and called behind him. "Hey Stella, Bloom are you two coming or should I go on ahead?" Bloom rushed past him as did Stella and Naruto finally stepped through closing the portal behind him and arriving on the school grounds of Alphea, the famous school for fairies. Stella and Bloom walked to the registration office. The Assistant to Miss Fairygonda was their greeting the returning students or new students. When she saw Stella her expression turned sour which caused both Bloom and Naruto who was walking behind them to wonder 'What did Stella do to her?' Naruto grinned at the disciplinarian looking woman she looked shocked to see him and called out "Who are you young man?" Naruto replied with "Naruto Uzumaki Miss..?"

"I'm Shizune assistant to Miss Fairygonda are you a relative of Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Why yes I am she is my mother." Shizune paled to a white that only Orochimaru could match as could paper. Kushina Uzumaki was not only the Fairy of Water but the most notorious fairy for her revenge pranks like one time a girl spilled soda on her the next day she was wearing all black and her wrists had fake slash marks and was then admitted to therapy for the remainder of her sophomore year but the strange thing was that even though everyone knew that it was her their wasn't enough evidence to prove it was her. Naruto remembered that story fondly for that story is what got him into the family hobby of revenge pranks. Naruto chuckled darkly but he did it lowly enough to avoid Shizune from hearing him. Shizune planned on getting Naruto with a small prank of her own so she handed Naruto the key to room 641.

Stella, Bloom and Naruto met up after Shizune had greeted the entire freshmen class and Stella. Naruto wondered what Stella could have done to earn Shizune's ire she seemed like a nice enough person. Naruto and the girls reached their room but it was the same room! Naruto had an ominous feeling come upon him as if death smiling in his face. He allowed Stella to open the door what he saw could only be described as heaven three beautiful girls were already in the room. One had blue hair and looked of Asian descent she had a dancer's grace in each step needless to say she had a toned body. The middle girl had pink hair and looked to be Caucasian she had a sexy librarian feel to her which Naruto mentally smiled at but, it was the last girl that almost gave him a nosebleed She had long flowing light brown hair tanned skin and looked to be of Hispanic descent and looked as if she was in to organic materials a true advocate for going green. Naruto noticed that there were six doors excluding the bathroom. Each door had a different was a different color the girl with the pink hair took the green door. The Asian looking girl took the red door. The Hispanic looking girl took the pink door. Bloom took the lavender colored door while Stella took the yellow door and Naruto smiled happily because he got the Orange door. After everyone placed their belongings in their respective rooms the occupants of the dorm room went to the lounge area when Naruto opened his door the girls besides Bloom and Stella raised an eyebrow in question. "Hey girls." The pink haired one asked the question that was the girls' mind "Mind telling us why you are in our room." Naruto knew from her tone that a wrong answer from him would be his worst nightmare like a gay rapist at an all male school. "Shizune gave me the key to this room and told me I am to stay here for the remainder of my time here."

"I see well I suppose introductions are in order so I will go first I am Techna." The Asian girl went next "I am Musa." The Hispanic girl continued next "Hello I am Flora." Naruto smiled at their behavior because they were not trying to kill him for being in their room. "Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Techna's eyes widened in surprise and asked "Are you related to the famous Wizard Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Cloud Tower?" The other girls seemed shocked at his name for some reason which perplexed Naruto because he never knew his father. "Yes, I am his son but I never knew the guy personally I was raised by my mother." Techna smiled sadly because on her planet many children never knew her parents.

"Hey, girls since there is really nothing to do here why don't we head in to the city to find something to do." It was a good decision but Bloom was a little apprehensive due to being new here but would soon find out that this little trip would change her view on life forever.

END

A/N: TO THE ONE WHO SAID MY FIRST CHAPTER SEEMED RUSHED I HOPE THIS ONE IS BETTER.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE WINX AND THEIR GUARDIAN**

**ANUBIS: I'm back with yet another installment of this story**

**Naruto: Cool now where is that sexy minx Stella?**

**ANUBIS: So you like that pairing huh?**

**Naruto: Yeah but how about I also get the other girls in my dorm room?**

**ANUBIS: That depends on the readers who is the final girl can't be Aisha.**

**Ch.3**

Naruto, Stella, Bloom, Techna, Musa and Flora headed into the City which was overflowing with Winx energy. Naruto was scanning the area and felt a minimal pulse of chaotic dark Winx which could only mean one thing 'Witches'. Naruto decided to keep the knowledge of Witches to himself and try not to worry Bloom because she was new to the whole Magix thing and would be freaked out by the Witches power because of the chaotic nature of their power and she was already jittery around him but surprisingly she was quite tame around Stella, Musa, Flora and Techna. Naruto had scanned each of the girls' powers to get a feel for them and saw that Flora was a Nature type Fairy while Musa was powered by vibrations or music and Techna was the fairy of technology finally Stella seemed to have the power of Light Naruto could see that one day if they ever earned the power of Sirenix they could equal him.

Naruto felt a spike in the chaotic Magix energy and knew that those three just had to be behind it and he prayed to all that is Winx that he was wrong. In another part of town were three witches their names were Icy, Stormy and Darcy they were three students of Cloud tower and were under Mistress Griffin's watchful eye most of the time but must have casted a powerful cloaking spell upon themselves. Icy, the oldest sister is the Witch over Ice she wears an Aqua colored dress with a white capital letter I on the belt as a buckle with aqua colored thigh high boots, she has straight icy aqua colored hair pulled into a ponytail. Stormy, the youngest sister wears a magenta version of Icy's dress with a capital letter S as her belt buckle she has purple curly hair she is the witch of Storms. Darcy is the middle sister she wears a purple low cut shirt with a D belt buckle and bell bottom pants her powers are of her name sake darkness.

Stella was discussing with the other girls how she got every teacher to dislike her but Naruto spaced out thinking about this strange pull he felt to Stella he knew that because of his mother he never had much interaction with other fairies because he walked the line between Wizard and fairy he tested his magical affinity and realized he had complete control over the Wind and Water Magix. He could feel that Stella had the potential to control light one of the most revered powers in all of Magix. He also felt a slight pull to Flora but it was weak since he hardly spoke to the girl he knew from his mother that he had three fiancés one would be a lost Nature Goddess while the other was a star to illuminate his dark world Naruto still pondered these words he knew thanks to his father that he would be hunted by all sorts of power hungry wizards and Witches not to mention the dark fairies so his life revolved around struggle his mother also trained him in the ways of the Shinobi the first form of Heros and Wizards. Thinking back to his mother and his days in the infinite ocean he remembered his very first lesson.

The dark feeling he felt was creeping up on him as soon as five minutes past because Bloom had wandered off on her own. She saw the yellow troll with glasses that attacked her house as he went in to a back alley so she followed to see if she could understand why he attacked. "I have failed you" it said. Then a voice as cold as Ice answered him "We can see that you fool! We just wanted that ring and you couldn't get that instead you pick a fight with the son of the most feared Wizard of all time!" The over sized troll shook with fear since her heart was as her voice cold as Ice she was Icy next to her was her two sisters Darcy and Stormy. Darcy tapped Icy's shoulder "hey sis we have some _company_." When Icy heard that she grew a wicked smirk and told Darcy to "flush out the rat." From where Bloom was she had the troll's wide back obscuring her view so she didn't see Darcy make a Shadow Clone of her self and then turn invisible. Darcy sighed as she went around Bloom because she knew even though she past the barrier it was as if she had never sensed a magical presence before. Darcy shot small rays of darkness at Bloom just enough to destroy her hiding spot. Icy saw Bloom and decided it was a nice idea to deal with this Fairy now so she first inquired what information she was able to gleam which was not much since the entire conversation was about how she was berating the Troll. Icy cast an ice spell trapping Bloom in an Icicle.

Naruto's danger sense went off and felt a spike in magical energy and conjured up Akinu a small fox and told him to find Bloom and report back to him. Akinu has red orange fur with a white tipped tail and a pair of crimson goggles that had three different scopes on then one for body heat long distance with color and the last for color vision. Akinu leapt away at break neck speeds to where a bunch of Chaotic Winx residue was emanating from he saw Bloom trapped in Ice soon to freeze to death. Akinu called Naruto over the mental link 'Naruto I found her hurry quickly or she may die!' Naruto's eyes widened at the grave news and told the rest of the girls to follow him. When they arrived they saw Bloom with a look of despair on her face and fear Naruto's pupil turned slightly vulpine and waved his hands saying "**Fox Fire**" casting an eerie green flame to surround Bloom and melt the Ice and within two minutes Bloom was free from her frosty prison. "Bloom, who did this to you?" Bloom looked shaken up and said with a shaky voice "it was three girls witches they called themselves sisters one had control over shadows." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion 'I wonder could it be them?' Naruto just put his jacket on Bloom to further warm her and slammed his hand on the ground saying "**To the Fox's Den**" teleporting them to their rooms and told them "rest for tomorrow we have our first day of classes and if our luck stays the same another challenge… good night girls." Naruto flashed them a charming smile and walked gracefully to his room and gently closed the door still pondering if the ones who attacked Bloom were those three.


End file.
